Come Back Brother!
by Pasta Phsyco
Summary: Maybe my story is not the best thing I have ever said, but I hate you, that's why I don't want you to leave my side never again. Human names are use R&R more than one pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_~ Thanks for dropping by, I own nothing._

_Read, enjoy and please leave a review!_

The sunset was mesmerizing that afternoon. The sky had mingled with violet red and a navy blue line was making itself visible by each passing hour, but he shrugged off that work of art that nature was giving at that instant. The only thing he did was read the newspaper with his legs crossed on the marble edge of the balcony. From his lips whispers came out of things that weren't even written on the newspaper lines.

Then, what he is reading or saying?

"I hate you!" he yelled to the Mediterranean Sea over the horizon, but what he didn't notice was that his brother just opened the door that led to the balcony. "I hate you Feliciano!" he added.

~_Ve_, Romano, what did I do this time?" he voice was a mix of sadness and confusion.

He only took a glimpse to see his brother face. It wasn't the face he is used to see. His smile was dim and the childish brightness of his eyes had disappeared, but he didn't care.

"Romano?" with his nails buried on the marble he slowly lifted his sight to his brother sitting in from of him, eyes still buried on the newspaper.

"Umm" he said without taking his eyes off the papers.

"If I disappear, will I make you happy?" a weak smile started to form on his warm childish face.

By that time the sun rays were orange pools forming in each other's eyes.

"Yes, you will make ME very happy!" he chuckled.

Not a cold water bath or a cold winter at the poles can be likened to what the Italian felt when he heard the words of his brother, who so far has not looked him on the eyes. An innocent heart torn apart and left in the cold just like when you are rejected by the one you love and hold dear.

"Why you haven't disappear yet?" he stands and opens the door at his young brother and with a slightly turn of his face told him to leave.

"You will regret it! I swear!" he stands on tip-toes to reach his brother height. "I SWEAR!"

"Persistent little wimp! I don't want to see you!" he yells at his brother face. "Let me open the door for you"

"No! I know the way!"

With tears on his eyes Feliciano runs to his room and starts packing everything he owns. He grabs his clothes from the closet as well as painting tools scattered on the floor. He opened the drawers and clean them; nothing was that belonged to him was left behind. While moving few things he found a small wooden chest and curled it on his hands. Sobbing he slowly starts to open it, but he just thrown it inside his bags and cleaned his falling tears.

Coming down the stairs he can't contain his urge to look towards the balcony where his brother was, and still sitting. A sudden pain grows on his chest and he turns away. Still, with a sign of hope he turns the doorknob slowly, but nothing came.

The beautiful afternoon became clouded and drops started to fall from the sky, still he couldn't contain his pain and his tears, again, came down through his cheeks. Walking through the gardens he didn't think twice to look behind to say good-bye to the Victorian house he once live.

Tired of walking he stops under a tree and brings his phone to his hands, he didn't want to bother anyone with his problems; after all they are probably busy with their own affairs. Looking thought the names he finally dialed. It rang like five times before someone answer it.

~_Ciao_, Is me, Feliciano, I hope I'm not bothering you" he said on a tearful tone.

Looking at the silver pavement he waited a few seconds before answering back.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to visit you Kiku, can I?" a fake laugh was heard.

Even though it was raining it looked peaceful and calm. It was the kind of weather he and his friend enjoy because it was the only way the ended together. The street lights were staring to light up and church bell rang seven times and only few people and cars pass by.

"Thank you! I will go to airport!" he hangs up.

_Thank you if you read it_

_And please leave a review they mean a lot to me!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you very much for the review!_

_Read and enjoy!_

_The church bell rang eight times_

On the airport he sits on the waiting seats resting his head on the glass walls. His warm breath started to form a mist on the crystal, he with one finger started to draw stars to see if he could clear his mind and watch them how they vanish away. _"I hate you"_ Those three words mingled with his childish thoughts, which only made his bitter tears rush down his cheeks and ended on the tiled floor. He sniffed his tears a little before looking down on his phone.

"You don't even call!" He paused before taking a breath and opens it.

"_Flight to Italy to Japan will go out it few minutes"_

Hearing the call he grabs his coat and moves through a door the led to the plane. Going through the dark corridor he took a glimpse back to see if someone will actually miss him, but he saw none and continued with his tracks.

Over the distance his brother, still was on the balcony, but this time the newspaper was on his side. He slowly stretches his arms and stands from the chair on where he was sitting since the morning. His legs were kind of numb and he slowly moves through the living room until he reaches the kitchen. The first thing he did when he steps on though carpet was taking a glimpse at the clock.

_The church bells rang nine times_

Romano was confused, judging at the hour his little brother is suppose to be at the kitchen making another pasta dish. He knows, better than anyone else the agenda of his brother, even if in some time he added new things, but this time it was different. The place was spotless and not even a spoon was moved. Utter silence was around the house just to be broken by Romano's steady steps. Then he starts to climb the stairs to Feliciano's room. Stopping in front on the door he takes a deep breath and knock it patiently.

Nothing

He started to tap the carpeted floor and knocked again, this time he gave a loudly bang. He stood there with his arms cross; many thoughts came rushing down like a heavy autumn rain. "_Did the words actually hurt him_?" or "_Did he doing this on purpose?_" he called out, still his brother didn't answer.

"Wimp! You better open the damn door!" he yelled, but his voice started to tremble and his hands started to shake when he felt his palms touch the cold silver doorknob.

Turning it around he noticed it was opened, he slowly entered. The room was all dark and the only light was coming from outside because the crystal windows were open.

"Feliciano?' he turns the lights on just to find the bed empty and the closet and drawers empty as well.

His heart started to beat rapidly and in a nervous attempt broke the lamp. He started to move everything and every time his eyes took a glimpse everything was clean. The art tools his brother use to have scatter around his private world were no more, all the clothes he wears where nowhere to be found. Searching in the evening, looking at the sea, he didn't left a place on his house untouched. Getting exhausted he sit on a chair with and cradle his face on his hands. His brother was gone.

_Thanks you! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for reading it!_

_I really don't know if I should continue with this…_

He can't react or make anything out of this. He only insulted his brother because Feliciano didn't even care about his words. He deeply sighs and stands, again he starts to look around, but nothing. He didn't mean to say those words, he didn't mean to say them the way he did.

"Why you always show up when you're not needed…wimp?" he mumbles as he walks on the gardens under the cold drizzle on that night. "Why you stupid crybaby?" he added trembling.

The rain grew heavier and he returned to his house. He climbs the stairs and enters his brother's room and sits next to the window looking at the falling rain. He got startled when he felt a tear falling from his eyes, he slowly placed his fingers and wipes it away, but is quickly replace by another one. He slowly curls his body together, his knees tucked into his body, and his head resting on them; he slowly let small sobs out.

"I-I-I really hate you…Feliciano" his sobbing grows stronger and brakes the utter silence of the room. "You-ha-have always been better than me" he added clenching his arms tighter to his legs.

He nibbles his bottom lips at the taste of the bitter tears falling down his red cheeks. He can't take it. The rapid beating of his heart echoes on his ears and his body is trembling without control. He punches the floor and continues with his crying. If this doesn't take his frustration away nothing else in this world would.

"I'm-I'm sure…" he tightly bit his lips to prevent more stupid words from coming and made him feel worst than he is right now.

Sobbing slowly, he rests his head against the wall and glimpse outside the window. He thinks that his brother loves and enjoys seeing him drown on his own hate, a stupid childish grudge he has since both were kids. He bets that now his brother is telling to his _'best friends'_ what he did and that he's proud of doing it.

"Jerk!" he yells as he pouches once more the floor.

Why would those three words hurt him now? Yes, because since they both were children Romano made sure, every single day, that his brother knew how he felt toward him, then why now he reacted this way? Now that they both were all grown up and had their personal lives and affairs.

"Stupid…st-stupid"

_Okay short I know, but is because I'm not sure if I should keep up with this…_


	4. Chapter 4

_So sorry for the late update…forgive me *bows down*_

_Hetalia doesn't belong to me…_

_

* * *

_Why he was crying? Why he was wiping? How can he think something like that? Especially about his precious, little baby brother. The one he promised to protect on his grandfather's grave. Yes, _his_ brother. Feliciano is his and no one else. How can he say that he hated him? He should hate himself for what he has done. How he dare to say that Feliciano absence would make him happy? How could have said that if Feliciano's presence made his world go round, even if he didn't shout it out loud. He isn't good expressing his feelings, but soon that would change.

"Fe-Feliciano you're mine" he said shivering while wiping away his tears. He slowly stands and goes to his room and carefully searches inside the closet.

No one in this fucking world would take his dear baby brother from his hands. Why he was so dumb? Yes, dumb, because he didn't realize until now how special his brother is. _His baby brother._

He finally found was he was looking for and his smile shines on the silver frame of the gun he held tight on his hands. He actually didn't care if he had to kill that potato bastard. Yes, because he was sure that his brother always runs to his arms. But, he thinks that now is time to turn the events to his favor. Why he didn't realize it earlier? Why he was so blind? Maybe it was because of his bitter attitude? No, that's not it. He was jealous because Feliciano paid attention to other that him that was his older brother. But, that would change, soon it will.

"I swear again that I will protect you" He grin his teeth together and headed downstairs with the gun hidden on his pockets.

* * *

_Sorry if is short, but I really want to know if you like it review_


End file.
